swrydercupfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 - Belton Woods, Lincs
SW Ryder Cup 2018 - Belton Woods, Lincs - (8th -10th June) DAY 1 – Woods course (par 73) – 4-Ball Better Ball (3/4 diff) HOOKERS SLICERS James Steiger (31) +26 WON Ali Marshall (17) +14 & Ben Waterhouse (29) +26 2 UP & John Willis (31) +27 Phil Steiger (15) +13 LOST Mike Moore (20) +15 & Mark Foley (32) +32 2 & 1 & Cheryl Harding (38) +42 Andy James (17) +12 WON Sefton Perry (16) +15 & John Harrison (45) +31 2 &1 & Ross Herringshaw (60) +52 Alex Moyle (17) +16 HALVED Tom McCarthy (27) +23 & Lars Tewes (60) +40 with & Simon Day (38) +34 Nath Evans (24) +24 LOST Rich Williams (16) +8 & Simon Cockayne (33) +31 3 & 2 & Matthew White (31) +25 Phil Martin (10) +3 WON Bob Enright (31) +25 & James Stok (31) +31 3 & 2 & Chris Wyper (32) +22 Shourjo Sarkar (17) +9 LOST Paul Dart (12) +11 & Matthew Hunt (40) +51 1 down & Anooj Kotecha (45) +37 Jonny Hauxwell (14) +11 LOST Andrew Berrisford (25) +23 & Hamish Lawson (38) +50 2 & 1 & Paul Ibbotson (38) +38 SCORE AFTER DAY 1: HOOKERS 3 ½ SLICERS 4 ½ DAY 2 – Lakes course (par 72) – Greensomes (40% combined h/cap; drive quota: 4 each of front nine, and 8 in total to 18th) HOOKERS SLICERS James Steiger & WON Ross Herringshaw & James Stok (24) +23 2 & 1 & Paul Dart (28) +26 Hamish Lawson & LOST Anooj Kotecha & Alex Moyle (27) +27 4 & 3 Ali Marshall (23) +12 Mark Foley & LOST Sefton Perry & Nath Evans (23) +26 2 & 1 Phil Laslett (23) +24 Phil Steiger & WON Rich Williams & Matthew Hunt (27) +18 1 up John Willis (17) +20 Jonny Hauxwell & LOST Chris Wyper & John Harrison (20) +32 6 & 4 Mike Moore (18) +18 Ben Waterhouse & HALVED Andrew Berrisford & Shourjo Sarkar (17) +23 with Cheryl Harding (26) +32 Phil Martin & WON Matthew White & Lars Tewes (24) +18 3 & 2 Tom McCarthy (21) +29 Alan Morton & HALVED Paul Ibbotson & Andy James (20) +29 with Rob Enright (27) +24 SCORE AFTER DAY 2: HOOKERS 7 ½ SLICERS 8 ½ DAY 3 – Lakes course (par 72) – Singles (100% difference h/cap) HOOKERS SLICERS Phil Steiger (15) +13 WON 3 & 2 Sefton Perry (16) +19 Ben Waterhouse (28) +43 LOST 9 & 7 Tom McCarthy (25) +19 Shourjo Sarkar (14) +18 HALVED with Mike Moore (18) +19 Matthew Hunt (51) +68 LOST 9 & 8 Rob Enright (28) +20 Mark Foley (33) +43 LOST 9 & 7 Chris Wyper (26) +24 James Stok (31) +36 WON 3 & 2 Paul Ibbotson (38) +38 James Steiger (28) +26 WON 4 & 2 Matthew White (28) +32 Paul Rowland (50) +62 LOST 2 & 1 Ross Herringshaw (57) +58 Andy James (15) +17 LOST 7 & 5 Andrew Berrisford (25) +15 Hamish Lawson (52) +61 LOST 4 & 2 Phil Laslett (40) +43 Jonny Hauxwell (13) +11 WON 2 up Paul Dart (12) +20 Lars Tewes (52) +80 LOST 6 & 5 Anooj Kotecha (42) +41 Nath Evans (24) +23 LOST 4 & 2 Ali Marshall (16) +8 Alan Morton (34) +40 LOST 5 & 4 Cheryl Harding (39) +32 Alex Moyle (17) +28 LOST 6 & 4 Rich Williams (13) +8 John Harrison (36) +43 LOST 5 & 3 John Willis (29) +33 FINAL SCORE: HOOKERS 12 – SLICERS 20